A Price to pay:Sonics band
by quartz187
Summary: This fic is discontinued becuz it couldnt make it no R&R and stuff plz read chap 3 for explaintion
1. A nice surprise

Price to pay  
  
Sonic gazed into his poster of come to "green hill zone" holiday  
  
where he played a concert though it was to old hedgeogs and  
  
holiday makers he felt the rush he stared at it more sighing  
  
"Whats wrong sonic"said tails looking up from a mechanics  
  
book.Sonic stared at him and sighed "We lost it we could of  
  
been a great band but we let it slip"He stood up and reached  
  
for his blue checkered guitar and played a few songs.After  
  
they had gotin the mood Tails starting drumming on his leg  
  
singing along They stopped and lay back laughing tails chuckled  
  
"We could totally do this again"Sonic looked over"really?"  
  
Tails walked over to sonics desk clearing away some  
  
crap before coming to a old folder it had there old songs in it  
  
"Wait......we..we don't have Amy".Tails looked around at Sonics  
  
sad face "She will come back i'll phone her to meet us at the park".  
  
Tails came over to sit at the foot of the bed sonic snapped back  
  
"remember she hates me after i got greedy and fought  
  
Shadow for his emeralds aswell".Tails looked at him"forget  
  
it we got knuckles our drummer still i hear hi practise  
  
all the time".Sonic stood up"let's do it" He picked up his phone  
  
and dialled "Knuckles hey"He explained for a long time   
  
knuckles sounding quite excited"Sure be round soon".  
  
Knuckles who only lived a few blocks away was there in ten minutes.  
  
Tails had gone home to get his bass guitar and they set up.sonic stood there  
  
he looked around at the area where Amy would play her keyboard.He turned  
  
around back to the band knuckles counted"1,2,3,4!".  
  
He sang with heart thinking about Amy firedhis songs  
  
should i take this off pretend its all okay that there's  
  
someoneout there who feels just like me there is...(Boxcarracer "there is"))  
  
knuckles stood up during a break"Dude this setup rocks we could take it places i heard people talking bout are band at The chao".Tails  
  
looked up "We never played the chao"said Tails  
  
Sonic was quiet he picked up a poster of thier band and waved it around  
  
"Get real no one wants to see the THREE of us he jabbed his finger  
  
at Amy on the poster"We need Amy back or we play knuckles's  
  
garage forever".Knuckles stood up he looked at Tails then at sonic  
  
"Lets go out The chao on me you need to wind down".Sonic saw  
  
that Tails wanted to go "Alright meet us here at 6:00".Knuckles  
  
walked out leaving his drums.Sonic slept while Tails read up on mechanics  
  
When sonic woke knuckles was there"Lets go".They ran to it staring at the  
  
large neon sign "The chao".They walked in and sat down at a booth  
  
knuckles was already wih a girl so only Sonic and Tails were sitting down  
  
Just then A girl had just sat in thier booth she turned around it was amy  
  
"Hi sonic"She said quite calmly Sonic glanced at her "So you forgive me?"  
  
She looked back"Yes".Just then shadowhad walked over Sonic glanced at  
  
Amy "No way".Amy kissed Shadow he was obviously good now but Sonic  
  
didn't like him.Sonic took a sip of his drink and said without meaning to  
  
"We started the band again....."He felt like spin dashing off into the night  
  
after saying that"Really u any good?"Amy asked laughing a bit Sonic  
  
had nothad had his say before Tails said"Yeah really good".Shadow  
  
looked at him but Tails continued "Shame your not in it any more".  
  
Sonic gave him the im gonna kill u look."Prove it"said Amy  
  
Sonic knew AMy was going to say that but he was game"okay then"  
  
He pushed his way out of the booth with tails knuckles following  
  
They stepped on stage He looked over to Tails and knuckles they met  
  
at the drum kit all huddled up"TAils you whelp".Knuckles  
  
just said"feeling this, all the way through okay?"((Feeling this- blink-182))  
  
Tails sang the feelin this bit and sonic sanf the verses  
  
I gotta regret right now ((im feeling this))  
  
The air is so cold and low ((Im feeling this))  
  
Let me go in her room ((Im feeling this))  
  
I wanna take off your clothes((Im feeling this))  
  
Sonic looked at amy when he sang this he smirked quite cooly  
  
Evryone knew this song was about sex so shadow shot a glance at him  
  
And sonic looked at the audience.  
  
Show me the way to bed((Im feeling this))  
  
Show me the way move((Im feeling this))  
  
Fuck it it's such a bore((IM feeling this))  
  
I love all the things you do((IM feeling this))  
  
Knuckles looked at rogue and her friends center dance floor  
  
He tried to look all hard by drumming everywhere and looking tired out  
  
Fate fell short this time  
  
your smile fades in he summer  
  
Place your hand in mine i'll leave when i wanna.  
  
They sang The rest and went to sit down getting mghty praise from  
  
everyone Amy looked at sonic"you didn't trash the set"Sonic looked  
  
at her"It wasn't are stuff we couldn't anyway so.....shadows  
  
your boy now huh?".Shadow sprung up"yeah what u gonna do?"  
  
Sonic didn't wanna fight he had been given a second chance by Amy  
  
"nothing that's great".Amy tried to break the silence" i remember when  
  
you set fire to my keyboard when we performed in the park i think  
  
u were high on chao drives or something"Am laughed so did Tails  
  
Then Sonic chuckled"yep it was chao drives"as he said this  
  
he saw knuckles take big chao drive he had got from rogue Sonic shouted  
  
to him"Come here"Knuckles walked over holding the drive"Pass the drive"  
  
Knuckles thought he was gonna get it but sonic took ot off him and smoked  
  
a bit of it he passed it to Amy she waved her hand"No i gave that up when  
  
the band stopped performing".Sonic chucked it in the bin "Let's go"  
  
And they walked out Sonic would have knuckles and Tails staying over tonight  
  
As they walked off Sonic watched amy and shadow walk off together."Crap  
  
i had my chance and i blew iti had to be so fucking greedy"He thought  
  
to himself as he followed knuckles and Tails home. 


	2. When Amy came back

The Fight song  
  
Knuckles had been snoozing all day Tails programming a pocket bot  
  
And Sonic looking at the picture of Amy on his poster.He saw her there  
  
she was vibrant loving every minute of the performance.Sonic sighed  
  
and got up walking over to the phone on the desk where Tails's pocket  
  
bot was.Tails looked up"Who are you calling?"He asked quite  
  
intrested Sonic didn't answer he just picked up the phone  
  
"Hi it's Sonic"  
  
"yep"  
  
"ok"  
  
"Thats good"  
  
"No sorry but hold out i'll tell you"  
  
"ok bye".  
  
He put down the phone And turned to knuckles and Tails "Were  
  
Gonna play the chao officialy"He said the respone was not mixed  
  
they both celebrated "I put them on hold we got 1 week"He said  
  
quite seriously Tails spun around Knuckles got up"What do you mean?".  
  
Sonic walked over to the over side of the room"we are not playing without  
  
Amy".Knuckles cut his hand across the air "No way if your doing  
  
this because of some girl you had ages ago then let go  
  
she loves shadow, okay?"Sonic turned around "No  
  
She loves me but this is not about that it wouldn't be right  
  
without her remember the songs of her piano solo's  
  
crush,Darkfall,heavy beat and..."He was cut off by Tails  
  
who said in awe under gis breath"The fight song".Knuckles smiled  
  
they all remember playing that the rush off everyone chanting and  
  
Faithful lyric written by a angry sonic  
  
im messed up  
  
your messed up  
  
he world's messed up  
  
so shut the fuck up!  
  
knuckles began to play it on his drums  
  
and Tails sonic started to sing  
  
i don't want you  
  
i don't want her  
  
i don't want fairness  
  
coz nothings fair  
  
THE RAIN POURS DOWN  
  
ON YOUR BLOOD STREKED HAIR.  
  
Don't bother to show me the light  
  
i don't want peace i just wanna fight  
  
i hate you and i hate me more  
  
HITTHE FLOOR.  
  
Sonic came to the bit the band was waiting for him to sing  
  
in his unique way.  
  
((very quiet))  
  
Im all alone  
  
don't call me wierd  
  
all my life its you i feared  
  
when will you realise  
  
((Very loud))  
  
Im messed up  
  
your messed up  
  
this worlds messed up  
  
so shut the fuck up  
  
Sonic walked over to the phone while the band was laughing  
  
He dialled  
  
"Hey amy"  
  
"Hey whats up"  
  
"We need you back"  
  
"Huh im only five blocks away"  
  
"NO to the band"  
  
"Huh are you whacked out on chaos drives?"  
  
"No im as clean as a whistle today"  
  
"Why so sudden?"  
  
"we were gonna play the chao they asked us  
  
i put them on hold becoz u weren't there"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah y'know lay it down old school"  
  
"and u won't set the drums my keyboard or tails on fire again?"  
  
"i promise nothing"  
  
"ok then see ya there".  
  
Sonic put down the phone "Amy is up for it"sonic annouced knuckles  
  
looked at him "Shame its one concert ,eh?"Sonic laughed opening  
  
soda bottles and passing them out"That's the great part when she  
  
performs she will get the feel for it again and soon we will be playing  
  
knuckles's home island and meet tikal again"Sonic assured smiling  
  
Tails looked at sonic "That's a good plan but she is devoted to  
  
shadow so if your planning on winning her back forget it because  
  
It looks like she doesn't plan on leaving shadow for you".  
  
Knuckles switched his glance from tails to sonic "yeah man Tails is right it's like you and Amy are starting your entire friendship again".Sonic stared at them "NO,I don't plan on that i purely need her for the band"He swung around and found himself at a keyboard it reminded him of Amy but he turned it on he had learnt some stuff from Amy on the keyboard.He began to play he dicovered a wave bender and experimented for a while until knuckles got up "wow that's pretty good" he went to his drums and began playing to sonics  
  
tune Tails waited until he finished his pocket bot until he came over and bassed it Sonic began singing a song like "the cure"Slow but rocky Then sonic stopped and turned to tails"Fire up the pc"Tails didn't ask he just did it  
  
Sonic came over and opened a program called"Music grafx16" and worked with it until he came to a perfect start a recording of Sonic and Amy talking  
  
Sonic:Sorry  
  
Amy:Sorry?That's what you always say!Then you expect it to be better,you are just greedy  
  
Sonic:.......  
  
Amy:well call me when you grow up  
  
((To the tune of Busted crashed the wedding))  
  
im so stupid i know  
  
i put my life on show  
  
Why did you have to go?  
  
I realise that your heart is a crow  
  
all night  
  
And i really want you back  
  
put me back on track  
  
i would of said more  
  
i would of killed for  
  
a chance to talk to you again  
  
Sonic finished the song it ended with a recording of Tails  
  
talking in tech to his walke.That's how they got both recordings  
  
after the fight between sonic and shadow  
  
Tails:Five o,clock radius four over two end of line Tails signing off  
  
Sonic gave knuckles a high five  
  
Knuckles stood up and walked over to the window "ok, We have barely  
  
started and we have already faced trouble"knuckles said  
  
Sonic looked at the floor  
  
"so all i can say is....Let's do this"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ok that's chapter two   
  
i'm having trouble thinking of a story for chapter three  
  
so plz include a suggestion in your review 


	3. The end of the fic

I am discontinuing this fic due to lack of reviews i will start a nu one yet i remain to find out why my fic didnt get any reviews not even bad ones.  
  
oh well My nu fic prob wont be about the same thing my next one will be about sonic and tails...........well find out it's gonna be titled. "The war of the hero"  
  
in advance it will be rated pg-13 and will make the romance genre appear and go very quickly since in this fic it will be more fighting so i would rather focus on sonic punching out sonic rather than sonic knocking up amy.well R&R my next fic.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------goodbye----------------------------------- 


End file.
